


The Enchanted Snow Ball

by TheKnitterati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Owlpost Holiday Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnitterati/pseuds/TheKnitterati
Summary: Despite the fact that Harry dreads attending work holiday parties, he's made an exception this year. He and Draco will be attending the Ministry of Magic's Enchanted Snow Ball, their first time out to a major social event as a couple. Harry hopes the warmth of the season will overcome any potential chilly reception that might come their way.





	The Enchanted Snow Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirdeyeblinkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdeyeblinkings/gifts).



“Harry, you said you trusted me.” 

“Yeah, I know. I just want to …” 

“Have you ever even done this before?”

“Well not _THIS_ per se, but it’s not as if I have no experience at all, Draco.”

“Look…would you stop fiddling with it, please?” 

“I think its starting to get a bit limp honestly, Draco. Maybe we should just try something else.” 

“Maybe **you** could keep your hands off it for a minute?”

“It doesn’t feel right. It’s not in there, I’m pretty sure it’s not in.” 

“Listen to me, Harry. I’ve done this plenty of times. Trust me, it’s in there. I just need to… grab hold right here…” 

Draco grunted and gave a firm tug on the shorter end of the silk tie. 

“There it is. A perfect trinity knot. It just takes a bit of finessing, and plenty of starch in the tie to start, as I said.” Draco smiled as he smoothed the tie down Harry’s chest. “It looks quite good on you.” 

Harry ducked past Draco’s shoulder to peer into the mirror. He had to admit, it really did look elegant. As a general rule, he did not love dressing up for events. So much fuss and bother. Now that he was dating Draco, and had relinquished control of the important wardrobe decisions to Draco’s far superior knowledge, he found it much more pleasant. 

While his attire was certainly improved, there was little that could be done for Harry’s hair. No matter how he tried, it always looked a bit unkempt. He stayed by the mirror, trying to smooth the tuft of hair near the crown of his head that always wanted to run amok. 

Draco came back into view, looking as if he had stepped from a magazine cover. As usual. 

“Are we ready then? First major event appearance as - gasp - a couple?” Draco grinned. He swirled a cloak over his shoulders and fastened it. “Where did we leave the invitation?”

Harry reached into the inner pocket of his own cloak and removed a thick cream coloured card. “Right here, and just in the nick of time as well, it’s about to go into portkey mode.” 

The card was printed in deep ruby red ink, and said ‘The Enchanted Snow Ball’ in flowing script across the top. Harry didn’t generally attend the annual Ministry of Magic holiday bash, but seeing as he was newly made co-director of the Auror department, he thought skipping out on the social functions would no longer be acceptable. 

Draco stepped unnecessarily close, and took hold of one side of the card. “This should be fun. I know your friends are used to the idea of us together now, but I suspect not everyone at your office is ready for this.” 

They arrived just outside of a small manor house. Inside the iron gates, but still on the gravel lot facing the steps. 

“Well, this is it.” Harry glanced around, wondering for a moment if he was supposed to offer Draco his arm or anything. Most times when they went out they just walked together, or held hands. This was more of a fancy party, perhaps he was supposed to make a fancier gesture, but it felt awkward. By the time he’d gone through this catalogue of thoughts, Draco was already on the stairs. 

“Well come on then, Potter!” He called. 

Harry took two stairs at a time and reached the doors together with Draco. They opened the heavy wooden doors and stepped inside. 

Two Ministry witches, dressed in festive green robes and hats, were sat at a table immediately in the entryway. One was smiling brightly at them, the other was engrossed in a puzzle book.

“Welcome! Invitation please!” 

Harry stepped forward, holding the card out.

“Ah! Harry Potter… and your plus one for this evening, Draco Malfoy?” 

Harry nodded, and discreetly took Draco’s hand. 

“Marvelous. Cloak check is to the left, crèche to the right - although I don’t see any littles with you. Straight through you will find the ballroom, with the buffet, drinks and dancing, and passage to the enchanted area.” As she spoke, the witch pointed to each area, her red lacquered nails shining. 

“What can you tell us about the enchanted area?” Draco asked, putting on one of his most winning smiles. 

“Oh, its lovely. You simply **must** go through and have a look. It’s rather like being inside a snow globe, isn’t it, Paisley?” 

The second witch nodded, without looking up from her crossword puzzle book. 

The first witch pursed her lips just the tiniest bit in frustration. “Mmm. Well it’s a regular winter wonderland, I know you will both love it. Enjoy the party, gentlemen!” 

Harry thanked her, and he and Draco headed for the cloak check. While waiting behind another couple, a familiar voice spoke. 

“Alright Harry? Draco?” 

They turned to see Ron Weasley, grinning widely and swaying just a little on his feet. His nose and cheeks were not yet as red as his hair, but they were certainly on the way. 

“Hey Ron!” Harry gave his best friend a quick hug, while Draco handed their cloaks to the check-in attendant. 

“Good to see you, mate.” Ron kept hold of Harry’s arm. “Hermione is holding down a table, we’ve got Neville and Luna as well, special invites via Saint Mungo’s. Couple of blokes from the Department of Mysteries were hanging about for a while, I think they wandered off to see the enchantment zone.” 

“Everything well, Weasley?” Draco asked as he rejoined them, slipping his arm around Harry’s waist. 

“Cheers Draco, about time you made an appearance together.” 

Draco gave a tight smile. “Well, we are a couple, might as well try to get the masses used to it.” 

“I am of the opinion that after a brief moment of surprise, what decent folk will see is that you and Harry are happy. That’s all that matters, innit? In the end?” Ron cocked his head with a shrug, as if anyone who couldn’t reach the same conclusion clearly had some mental troubles. 

Draco opened his mouth, but could not think of anything to say. 

“Thanks Ron.” Harry grinned. “So have you looked at the enchantment section? How is it?” 

“Oh, its good. Very festive. Go on through and have a look, then come have a drink with us. See you in a bit!” Ron waved and made his way back through the small crowd gathering in the atrium, waiting for cloak check. 

“So, Mr. Malfoy, shall we have a little stroll through the main attraction?” Harry took Draco’s hand, and swiftly brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to Draco’s knuckles. The gesture was endearing enough, but the blush that crept over Harry’s cheeks was even more adorable. 

Draco gave Harry’s hand a squeeze, and nodded. 

They approached the queue of wizards and witches awaiting entry. It gave them a chance to hear the informational speech more than once while they waited their turn. 

__

> _“Please stay queued with your party, you will enter together. Each experience is unique, please talk with your friends after! Of course there are no dangers inside, however some vignettes you enter may be experiencing twilight. Please ensure at least one member of your party is acting as designated caster for the evening and can handle Lumos. If not, we have handheld lanterns you may carry in. The scenes are winter, but we assure you, you will not feel the cold. You may feel that you do, however, so if you wish to bring your cloak, please exit the line and retrieve it from cloak check before entering. Thank you and enjoy your visit!”_

Harry watched as different couples and families reached the front of the queue. They were stood facing each other, and given what looked like a peppermint stick; red and white stripes and all. The current couple took the stick, each holding an end, and the attendant took a pinch of something from a pouch at his hip, tossed it over them, and they vanished. With a smile, he gestured for the next group to approach. 

“Is it a portkey?” Draco asked, a curious expression on his angular face. “If it is, why the glitter toss? If it is not a portkey, then that is not glitter.” He tapped his chin with a long index finger, thinking. 

Harry merely smiled and took his hand. They were next in line, and he was eager to be alone in this enchanted wonderland for a while with Draco. 

After the family in front of them vanished, the gatekeeper wizard gestured them forward with a wave and a grin. 

“Good evening, gentlemen. I have a few standard questions, my apologies. Have either of you ever had an averse reaction to Floo travel or apparating?” 

Harry and Draco both shook their heads. 

“Smashing. And do you have wands on hand this evening, or will you need a lantern?” 

“We would never be wandless.” Draco arched an eyebrow, drawing just few centimeters of wand from his sleeve, as if to prove he would not be caught off guard. 

“Perfect, sirs! And finally, please linger and enjoy for as long as you like, but remember this is enchantment and illusion. So the snow cannot really make you cold, which is good - and at the same time, any items you find that are edible within the enchantment won’t truly nourish you. So eventually hunger will drive you out, for sure!”

Harry nodded, knowing how this sort of magic could pull people in and make them forget that it was all just illusion. 

“Now, if you will just take hold of this - one at each end if you please.” The attendant handed them the same peppermint stick object they had seen others take. Harry took hold of one end, and extended the other to Draco, who gripped it and then turned to the gatekeeper with a question forming on his lips.

Too late. Glitter was raining down on them before Draco could get his question - which Harry knew was about how this ‘doorway’ to the enchantment display functioned - out of his mouth. 

Things went dark and rather … swirly … and then suddenly Harry was standing in ankle deep snow. Standing in ankle deep snow, holding the end of a peppermint stick, staring into Draco’s surprised grey eyes. 

“Potter…we’ve…gone.” 

“So it’s worked as expected then, that was the point, right?” Harry tugged the candy stick out of Draco’s unmoving fingers and tucked it into his cloak pocket. He reached out and laced their fingers together, pulling Draco a bit closer. “Shall we have a look around?” 

Draco seemed to shake free of whatever shock he had been in, and gave Harry a kiss on the nose, and a nod. 

They began to stroll through the snow, which clearly was magical as it did not seep into their shoes or dampen the hem of their cloaks. They appeared to be in a forest, fluffy pine trees dusted with snow all around them. The clean sweet scent of pine needles drifted on the air, a gentle counterpoint to a crisp cold air. 

“Do you see that?” Draco asked, raising his free hand to point ahead where a golden light seemed to be shining. 

“Mmmm. Wonder what it is? We are headed right for it.” 

They crunched on through the snow, the light growing closer and brighter with each step. 

Finally, they emerged into a clearing. The lights were revealed to be tiny glowing spheres of glass, spelled to glow brightly and hanging in all the pine trees surrounding the clearing. In the center was a pond, the surface thickly frozen.

Draco took a few tentative steps out onto the ice. 

“Shame I do not have skates - I’m quite good on ice, Potter.” He turned and grinned at Harry. 

Harry chuckled. “Are you, or are you not, a wizard, Malfoy? Spell yourself up a pair and show me how good you are. Otherwise it’s all talk.” 

Draco blinked, having forgotten he could do exactly that. Raising his wand, he quickly spelled a pair of black and silver skates with green laces onto his feet, and gracefully slid to the center of the ice. 

Harry looked around and spotted a large flat rock free of snow, near the edge of the pond. He was pretty sure it hadn’t been there a few moments ago, but it was a perfect place to sit and watch. He settled comfortably on it, and watched Draco straighten himself up, arms stretched long above his head. 

He swept down low, even as his body moved, skating off to the side. Suddenly he was in the air, completing a dramatic spin only to land perfectly on his feet and continue circling the perimeter of the pond. Harry was surprised… he always thought of Draco as elegant and graceful, but not like _this_. 

As Harry continued watching Draco do more twirls and leaps, he marveled at how far they had come. From what had felt like enemies at first sight, to realizing it was something else entirely. Then taking years to muster the courage to admit that and confess to each other what they really felt. It had been such a long road. 

Draco moved into the center of the ice and began to spin, pulling his arms in tight and rotating faster and faster. Harry thrilled, his heart thumping in his chest. With a dramatic flourish, Draco stopped, his arms flung out, his cheeks pinked with exertion. 

He laughed, and skated slowly to Harry, flicking his wand at the last moment to transform his skates back into shoes. 

“Well Harry, what did you think? Did I deliver on my promise?” 

Harry stood and placed his hands on either side of Draco’s face. 

“You amaze me.” He pulled him in close, and pressed his lips against Draco’s in a warm kiss. 

Draco gave a small wanting noise, and twined his arms around Harry’s neck, returning his kiss eagerly. After a moment, the need to breathe was overtaking them, and they broke apart. 

Harry fluttered his eyes open slowly, still feeling warm from kisses. 

“…hang on!” He whipped his head around a few times. “Where’ve we gotten to?”

Draco was looking around with much less concern, still pushed against Harry’s chest, arms resting on him. 

They now stood in a snowless landscape. It still looked like a forest, but the trees were…  


“Is that…candy?” Draco asked.

Harry beetled his brow, trying to look at the trees without moving and disturbing his delicious warm armful of Draco. To no avail, however, as Draco pushed away and wandered straight to the nearest strange tree and poked at it, then sniffed it, and then actually…

“MALFOY!” 

“What?” Draco pulled his tongue back into his mouth, after having taken a rather sizable lick up the side of the tree. “I think it’s sugarplum flavour.” 

The tree in question had a purple and hot pink striped trunk, smooth and shiny like a candy stick, and perfectly stick straight offshoot branches. No leaves, but tufts of pink coloured puff that looked an awful lot like candy floss were in clumps at the end of the branches. 

Harry cringed, even though he felt certain Draco was correct that it was, in fact, candy. There was just something unsettling about watching your boyfriend lick a tree. 

“It seems like a candy forest. Look - the rocks over there look like chocolate.” Draco strolled to the nearest one and scratched it with a fingernail, then happily popped his finger in his mouth. “Yep. Chocolate. Oh, there is a path.” 

Draco grasped Harry’s hand and pulled him along as he began down the trail that had just become visible.

The surroundings definitely carried on the ‘sweets’ theme; tree branches dipped beneath the weight of shining candied apples, low scrubby bushes dotted with colourful gumdrops frequently appeared just off to either side as they walked along. Draco positively _cackled_ with laughter when they were confronted with a fast-running but happily easily-jumped stream of pure treacle.

”That cannot be real.” 

”Oh but it can, Mr. Potter!” Draco was most definitely enjoying the whole ‘Enchanted Wonderland’ schtick. 

”But that’s....” 

”It is indeed! And a wonderful specimen. Well, not that I have much experience with them. Well, any experience, really.” Draco stared up at the Tudor-style gingerbread house that marked the end of the trail they had been following. 

”I’ve never seen one that’s...well. Life sized, I suppose. Uh. Should we knock? Try to go in?” Harry had already walked right to the door, running his fingers gently over the smooth wall beside it. It was slightly warm, mildly springy, and smelled _amazing_. 

Draco shrugged. “I guess we knock? Not sure who would be at home in a gingerbread house in a magic wonderland. The idea of a thirteen stone ginger cookie man opening the door is rather frightful, honestly.”

With a chuckle at that mental image, Harry opened the door, and they stepped inside. 

The warm and spicy scent was stronger inside the house, and yet not overwhelming. It was pleasant and homey, and they were both at ease somehow because of it.

Harry slowly walked around the room, admiring the details. Icing in soft pastel colours swirled and looped in delicate patterns on the walls, looking for all the world like wallpaper designs. Small bright candies made dotted trails around the windows, while thick ropes of green icing hung across the tops of the windows like a swag. 

Draco settled himself onto some sort of ottoman that resembled a Chelsea bun. 

“It would not fit the decor at all, but I’d quite like one of these for the Manor. It’s really very comfortable.” Draco commented, allowing himself to sink a bit deeper.

“I wonder where this goes?” Harry had found a door at the back of the house. It was smaller; short enough that Harry would need to stoop to go through it. It had a few strange wavy lines drawn horizontally on it. 

Draco had joined Harry and now leaned forward, reaching for the door handle. It appeared to be fashioned from peppermint humbugs. 

“Shall we find out?” Draco asked, inclining his head toward the door.

Harry grinned. This party was certainly bringing out Draco’s playful side, and while they hadn’t interacted with many people before popping into the enchantment, Harry hadn’t spotted so much as a raised eyebrow at their appearance as a couple. 

“After you, my handsome friend.” Harry made a small bow as Draco swung the door open. Draco crouched and stepped inside, Harry following. 

The doorway opened into a low ceilinged passage that was quite dark. It became even darker when the door clapped shut behind them. 

“Lumos” came both voices at the same time. 

Both wands were more than enough to light the narrow corridor. As they proceeded forward, the ceiling opened higher, and they no longer had to stoop. The corridor widened, and seemed to grow brighter. 

“Draco, look.” Harry had taken Draco’s hand, and now pointed with his wand hand to the walls. “It looks like...bioluminescent lichen?” 

Draco raised his pale eyebrows, turning to check the walls around them. Indeed, small bands of delicate, glowing fungus were feathering out across them. Shades of blues and greens dominated, but the occasional ribbon of fiery orange sliced through like a comet crossing the sky. 

“Merlin”, Draco whispered, as if speaking louder might disturb the sight. “I do not think I’ve ever seen anything like this.” 

He turned to Harry, expecting to share the same expression of wonderment. Harry had beetled his brow, and his lips were pressed tightly together. 

“Harry? What is it?”

“Do you hear...splashing?” Harry increased his pace to a trot, as the sounds of water sloshing got louder. 

Suddenly the corridor was gone and they stood in a wide open grotto. The walls still glowed with the colourful lichen, and now it’s light reflected back from the water droplets glistening on the stone as well. There was a pool lapping at the edge of the rock, the lichen reflecting off it as blobs of colour. 

Harry felt Draco press against his side, a warm hand slide into his own. 

“There’s a boat. I can’t believe this place.” 

Harry turned to look where Draco was gazing. Indeed, there was a large, deep rowboat snugged against the rock. It was shaped like a huge leaf, curled like a cup; the stern was the point of the leaf, tapering gracefully upwards. The bow was the stem, raising high before curling into a gentle spiral, where a lantern hung, a soft glow lighting the water before it. 

“Harry? Your mouth is hanging open. I think we are to board, don’t you agree?” Draco pulled lightly on his hand, tugging him closer to the strange craft. 

Harry helped Draco step in, noticing the boat was not tied off or moored at all, yet it did not move. He felt confident stepping in unassisted, and took a seat beside Draco. 

“Do we have to row? Are there oars?” As Harry glanced around, the boat launched softly away and out into the pool, sailing forward.

The boat carried them onward, the grotto opening up wider and wider, until it became pointless to keep their wands lit. The space was much too wide for their small beams to light, and the boat lantern kept them aware of what was ahead. Although the boat seemed to steer itself. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, nuzzling his neck. 

“Well I can’t deny it’s romantic and we get some alone time.” He whispered, as he nosed along Draco’s jawline.

Draco tipped his head back, giving Harry more access. 

“Mmmm, true. It’s a bit challenging to not automatically be on guard, but right now I just do not care.” His delicate fingers wove into Harry’s dark hair, and tugged gently. 

Suddenly the environment brightened. They realized the boat had taken them out of the cave, and they were now upon the open sea. Above them, the aurora borealis was lighting up the sky, ribbons of colour dancing everywhere.

The two stared upward, speechless, hands twined together, just allowing the sight to wash over them.

"This has been, hands down, the most amazing date I have ever gone on." Harry was blinking rapidly. He turned his bright green eyes to Draco. "You...I mean, I know we are wizards. I know this is an enchantment. Honestly though...ever since the day I laid eyes on you Draco, my life has been filled with magic beyond anything I could have ever imagined. And now... this... I don't have words..." Harry's eyes were nearly welling up. 

Moved by his own emotions as well, Draco surged forward, crashing his lips to Harry's.

"I waited far FAR too long" Draco tried to get words out between kisses "to make you mine. I should have said something the first day." More warm breath exchanged, and Draco pulled Harry against him once more to claim his mouth. "You were always the one for me, the only one for me. I will not let go now that I have you. Never. Not ever." 

They were chest to chest, and trying to pull each other even closer. Harry felt there was still too much space between them, even though a dust mote would struggle to pass through. Arms were tangled, noses bumping, and knees colliding together. Harry had never been so happy. 

"Oh. Hullo Harry. Hullo Draco. Lovely to see you here. Did you try the punch? I recommend avoiding it. I think it has wixbings in it, I am sure I saw one swimming in the bowl. I would have expected better quality control at a Ministry event. Oh well. Neville and I are over at that table with the others, come and join us when you are finished swallowing each others tongues, won't you?" 

Cringing, Harry pulled away from Draco, and peered over his shoulder. As he suspected, Luna Lovegood was sashaying away, over to a table in the corner. Harry could see Ron and Hermione there already, and Hermione raised her hand and waggled her fingers in an awkward wave. 

"Awwwwwkwaaaard!" Draco sang quietly, a soft chuckle escaping him. "So I guess we kissed and changed environments again. Or we kissed too enthusiastically and it threw us out. Ah well, I suppose we had to come back sooner or later."

Harry sighed, still holding Draco in his arms. "Well, so long as I am still with you. That is all that matters. Shall we go be social then? Enjoy the rest of the party?" 

Draco smiled, leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. "Yes please. We will be the perfect couple, make everyone jealous, and then I want you to take me home, so we can finish what we started before we ended up back here in public." 

Harry blushed, colour creeping up his cheeks. "Sounds like the perfect Christmas wish. For both of us." He slid an arm around Draco's waist, and they headed over to join their friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest ThirdEyeBlinkings, I sincerely hope you enjoy this bit of holiday fluff! It was a delight coming up with ideas and writing for you!


End file.
